Finally Getting Somewhere!
by x-writingfreak-x
Summary: Tsukasa and Tsukushi are faced with a problem that may lead to them having to break up! What will they do? How will they react? Sorry crappy summary but i dont know how to summaries this story! one-shot! major smut DM! Rated M be warned! NOW A TWO-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This is a one- shot piece that just came to me! I just couldn't resist it, had to write it, because it was nagging me like crazy! I have just finished watching Hana Yori Dango the drama + final and I'm absolutely obsessed! So this is my first attempt at anime, please be kind!!! Thank you! : ) **_

**Finally Getting Somewhere!**

Tsukushi was on her way home late that night. She had been over at Tsukasa's house, if you could call Domyouji Manor a house, it was more like a mansion, no a castle! Tsukushi shook her head with a smile on her lips as she walked up to her apartment and got ready for bed and went to sleep remembering how her day had started earlier that morning.

_~Flashback~_

Tsukushi's day started out as it did every day since she had started dating the Domyouji heir Tsukasa Domyouji. Tsukasa came and picked her up from her house in the poorer areas of the city in his fancy limo and whisked her off to school. Tsukushi had to admit that even though he was an arrogant, selfish, pigheaded asshole! Tsukasa was very gentle and occasionally thoughtful when it came to her, and although he didn't show her much affection- if any- in public she knew that he loved her. He spoilt her rotten, much to her dismay and was overly protective- again much to her dismay! Tsukasa's protective streak always managed to get her in trouble, but secretly she was happy that he cared about her. Even though he had told her he loved, Tsukasa had trouble expressing his feelings, and instead he screamed and punched people, never Tsukushi but people who got in his way, which was how he expressed his frustration.

That particular day that he picked her up he was obviously in a bad mood, something Tsukushi picked up on almost immediately. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." He replied in a curt tone.

"Yeah right. C'mon tell me what's wrong!" she persisted. He ignored her and turned to look outside. Tsukushi was not going to be ignored. "Domyouji! Tell me!" she insisted.

"I TOLD YOU NOTHING IS WRONG! NOW SHUT UP!" he screamed. Tsukushi looked at him not in the least intimidated or ruffled.

"SOMETHING IS DEFINTLEY WRONG, NOW TELL ME! AND DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME!" she said matching his tone.

"Mind your own business!" he growled.

"Fine!" she yelled "Stop the damn car! I want out now!" she ordered. The limo stopped and Tsukushi opened the door and was about to get out when a hand grabbed her arm. Tsukushi started to struggle when she heard him say quietly "Mother is coming back to Japan" Tsukushi stopped struggling and turned to look at him in shock.

"What! Are you kidding?" she asked although she knew he wasn't. He silently shook his head. "She knows about us and she's not very happy" he continued in the same quite tone.

"Oh" Tsukushi said "I guess that means we'll have to stop seeing each other" she said in a choked tone. Her eyes began to blur and Tsukasa could hear her sniffling. She opened the door again, on her way out when he grabbed her and pulled her back in and onto his lap, closing the door and ordering the driver to drive back to his home.

"What are you doing? I can't go to your house! I have to get to school, plus what if your mother gets home and finds me there. We might as well break up because she is never going to accept me!" Tsukushi yelled tears rolling down her face. Even thought she had never told Tsukasa but Tsukushi had very deep feelings for him and she would be heartbroken if they get separated all because of his mother's prejudice. Tsukasa just sat their quietly staring at her.

"Domyou…" she started but got interrupted as Tsukasa slammed his lips into hers. Tsukushi's eyes widened with surprise then slowly closed as she began to enjoy the kiss. She felt her body moving as it got more comfortable by straddling him and felt her mouth open to his tongue's gentle prodding. As their tongues battled for dominance Tsukushi gently ran her hands through his curls. God she loved his hair! And his lips! She felt Tsukasa smile into the kiss then slowly end the kiss only to gently give her a small peck on the lips. Tsukushi smiled, she loved it when he was gentle like this. Tsukasa wrapped his hands around her waist and buried his head into her the crook of her neck. Tsukushi kept gently stroking his hair.

They stayed like this until they reached Domyouji Manor. When the limo stopped Tsukasa disentangled himself from her and got out only to take her arm and pull her into the manor and all the way up to his suite. When they reached his door he pulled her inside and slammed her up against his door, attacking her lips again. Tsukushi sighed against his lips and didn't resist when he deepened the kiss. They finally pulled away when breathing became an issue, but still they kept randomly pecking each other on the lips all while trying to get some air to their lungs. Tsukasa leaned down and gently gave her a small kiss on her lips before saying "I would never allow my mother to separate us, because when I said I loved you I meant it and I will love you for eternity and even after that!" he passionately told her.

Tsukushi smiled and kissed him then moved kissed his jaw before moving to suck his ear when she whispered "I love you too, Tsukasa". Tsukasa groaned and pulled her into another deep kiss this time he manouvered her onto the bed. He climbed on top of her kissing her lips, her jaw and moving onto her neck. Tsukushi gasped at the wonderful sensation he was creating. Tsukasa kept moving down when he suddenly stopped. Tsukushi looked up confused when she saw him staring at her intently "Are you sure? I don't wanna push you, and you just told me you loved me, and…" Tsukushi silenced him with a kiss before breaking it to whisper "I love you and I want you" she smiled at him in a way that made him groan and whisper "You're not allowed to smile like that at anyone else but me!" and delve into another deep kiss this time not stopping as he reached her shirt, he quickly unbuttoned her shirt and her bra with expertise that Tsukushi made a mental note to ask him about later but was distracted when he took her breast into his mouth. Tsukushi gasped and began to moan. Tsukasa let go her nipple and moved up to kiss her jaw and then catch her mouth in another deep kiss. This time it Tsukushi doing the undressing as she fumbled and struggled trying to unbuckle his belt and pants! "Couldn't you wear a simpler pants and one with less buttons?" she asked panting.

Tsukasa chuckled and mumbled an apology before showing her how to undo them. They both worked together and got him out of his pants and he was left in his boxers and shirt that Tsukushi was currently undoing all while kissing every inch of his chest and paying particular attention his nipples making him groan in pleasure. Tsukushi was left only in her school skirt and panties she tried to get them off when Tsukasa's hand stopped her. She looked up at him questioningly and he smiled and said "Lie down I want to in grave this picture into my mind! Tsukushi blushed and tried to move but Tsukasa's was quicker as he pinned her down with a kiss and then slowly worked his finger up her legs, to her thighs and then to her now very wet and hot centre. Tsukushi moaned as Tsukasa slowly began to stroke her centre making her moan into his mouth which made him all the more harder. Tsukasa slowly worked her panties down her legs and pushed her skirt up, but not taking it off and bent down to kiss her centre. Tsukushi arched off the bed as she felt his tongue slip into her centre she moaned and panted yelling his name "Tsukasa!" as she felt her climax building.

After coming down from her high, Tsukushi was jilted out of her dazed state by something hard poking her stomach she looked down and smiled at what she saw. She decided to return the favour and she spun and pushed Tsukasa's onto his back and straddled his hips. Tsukasa looked at her questioningly, which then changed to a look of surprise when he felt her ease his dick out of his boxers and slowly lower her onto him bringing him into her slowly. Surprisingly for her first time Tsukushi felt absolutely no pain only pleasure and she knew Tsukasa's felt pleasure from the moans and groans she could hear. After she felt herself fully adjust to his size Tsukushi slowly starting to move, slowly, she moved up and down.

Tsukasa was panting hard. It felt so good he felt like he was going to burst. He had enough of this. He quickly turned them so that he was on top and started pounding into her. He heard her groan and yell his name, when he ground her name out and felt his climax take over.

They lay there for what seemed like forever, just taking everything and listening to each other's heartbeats. He gave Tsukushi a gently kiss before slowly pulling out of her and pulling her against his chest and wrapping his arms around her, covering both with the blanket and fell asleep.

_~End of Flashback~_

Tsukushi woke up to someone knocking on her bedroom door. She groaned and yelled for them to come in without looking who it was; she flipped onto her stomach and tried to sleep when she felt someone's arms around her. She opened her eyes and came face to face with Tsukasa Domyouji.

"What are you doing here? In my bedroom?!" she yelled in a surprised tone.

He smirked and said "Your brother let me in as he went off to school" she nodded then realised what he said.

"Oh my god! What time is it? We are going to be so late!" she spoke hurriedly trying to get up until she finally noticed he was laying on her bed- her small bed.

"Get up!" she yelled.

"Relax! It's only seven!" he said.

"Oh! Then why did my…" he stopped her babbling by grabbing her and pulling her into a deep kiss.

After he slowly ended the kiss her whispered "I missed you last night after you left. Next time you definitely need to sleep over!" he said smiling lovingly at her. She blushed as she remembered what they had done yesterday and mumbled something about getting dressed. He laughed at her embarrassment and gave her another gentle kiss. "C'mon get up and get dressed! I'm taking you out for breakfast!" Tsukushi laughed and kicked him out of the room after much protesting that he had already seen everything which earning him an elbow in the ribs. After finally coming to a compromise of leaving the bedroom door open he finally agreed to leave the bedroom. Tsukushi quickly showered and dressed and then they were off.

Tsukasa felt so happy, not just because he had finally lost his virginity to the love of his life. But also because the said love of his life, finally loved him back! Tsukasa's was so happy he didn't see Tsukushi's surprised face as he took her hand while they walked to the car and he was even more oblivious to her shocked face when he wrapped his arms around her waist as they walked into school together. After finding the remaining F3 they sat around their table making small talk until classes started.

After a while Tsukasa noticed people giving him odd looks, even his friends and Tsukushi, he looked at them with a confused look when Tsukushi leaned over and whispered "Your holding my hand" Tsukasa looked down finally noticing they and been touching all morning whether it be holding hands or hugging. He shrugged and leaned down and kissed Tsukushi on the lips. He heard the student body gasp and some girls scream, and when he pulled away he turned and saw his friends smirking at him. He shrugged and smiled at them pleasantly, after all he was happy so that was that.

His friends were all smirking and looking from Tsuaka to Tsukushi. "So…"Akira started.

"… You finally did it" finished Sojiro.

"Yeah..." Tsukasa's said absentmindedly rubbing Tsukushi's leg under the table. When he realised what he had said he looked shocked and said "err... No I mean…" he stopped when Tsukushi elbowed him glaring at him.

"Big mouth!" she muttered and began to blush furiously as the teasing began.

"Sorry!" he whispered "I didn't…" he was interrupted by Tsukushi as she grabbed him by his tie and planted a kiss on his lips.

"It's okay, coz I love you" she said and smiled at him.

He growled and said "I told you not to smile that like in public!" Tsukushi laughed cheekily as Tsukasa's groaned and turned to see his friends dumbstruck by their show of affection. Tsukasa's grinned at them and pulled Tsukushi up and said "Bye!"

As they were leaving the hall they heard rui say "At least their finally getting somewhere!"

_**The End!**_

_**Please review! It was my first anime ever! So be considerate of that when reviewing! Constructive critics always welcome!**_

_**Remember make my day and REVIEW!!**_

_**x-writingfreak-x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone!!!**_

_**I have been getting a lot of alerts for this story so I am thinking of extending! I think I might add one more chapter to it and see how it goes and what the response to it is! Thanks for your support and reviews!!**_

=II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II=

It had been two weeks after Makino and Domyouji had publicly made out in the cafeteria in front of the whole school! Everyone was still amazed and the gossips were on a rampage. Apparently rumors had become so out of control that some said Makino and Domyouji were having sex in front of the reaming F4 and although Tsukasa wanted to kill who ever started that rumor, Makino didn't care and just to piss people off she kissed him in front of the entire student body before mentioning to Tsukasa on a really loud voice that she wanted to go home.

=II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II=

Makino was walking home after she had finished her shift at the sweet store. As Makino made her way home she didn't notice that was being followed. She was messaging Tsukasa, when she bumped into something hard. She looked up and saw a man leering down at her. Makino's eyes widened in shock and she soon found herself surrounded by a group of men. The man suddenly let out a piercing whistle and someone grabbed her from behind while the man in front of her who was obviously the leader gagged her. Makino started kicking and screaming trying to get away and when she finally managed to squirm out of the grasp of the man holding her, the leader slapped her and whispered menacingly "don't make me hurt you Ms. Makino!" Makino immediately stopped moving and looked at him with fear. The man smiled and was about to speak again when her phone began to ring. "Look who it is" he said smiling "its Mr. Domyouji!"

=II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II=

Domyouji was patiently waiting for Tsukushi to pick up her phone. He really wanted to hear her voice. He hadn't seen her all day and even though they were messaging on and off all day it wasn't the same as not seeing her or hearing her voice. Ever since they had confessed to each other their relationship had been stronger than ever and Tsukusa had to admit, he was happy. Her phone was still ringing and when he was about to hang up she picked up.

"Eh Makino! It's about time, how long do I have to ring before you pick up?" he said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Domyouji that was my fault." A voice said into the phone. Tsukasa frowned at the stranger's voice.

"Where's Tsukushi?" he asked worriedly.

"Ms. Makino is fine… for now. I'm going to borrow her for a couple of hours until you can come and pick her up."

"What are you talking about? Where is Tsukushi? I want to speak to her and you're not taking her any damn place!" Domyouji yelled.

Just as he started yelling, the remaining F4 walked in. they looked at him confused, but when they saw his face they knew something was wrong and mimed that he should put his phone on loudspeaker. Tsukusa nodded.

"Now now Mr. Domyouji there is no need to get all worked up. It's quite simple really; you come with your F4 buddies to the address I will send to you when I hang up! There is someone waiting to see you. So you see no one is going to hurt Ms. Makino we just need her as a bait." The man said smoothly.

Domyouji was furious and was about to say something stupid when Rui passed him a paper "I want to speak to Tsukushi!" Tsukusa heard movement and he heard the man telling Tsukushi to speak and she obviously didn't cooperate because then he heard a gasp from her and he knew that someone had touched her. Tsukusa was gripping the phone really hard trying to control his temper when he heard her voice "Domyouji…Tsukasa..." Domyouji heard a sob and he felt tears coming down his face "Tsukusa… I'm… I'm okay!" Domyouji took a deep breath and said; "Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you? I'm…" he was cut off by the sound of the man saying "That's enough now we shall see you in a bit!" and the phone went dead.

The room went pin-drop quiet. Tsukasa dropped the phone from his hand. The remaining F4 looked at him in shock. They had never seen him like this before. But then again they knew what Makino meant to him- hell she meant a lot to all of them. The silence was broken by the beeping from his phone, telling them the message had arrived.

Akira stepped forward and said "I'm going to get in touch with my men and see what they can find out" he pulled out his phone and left the room. Sojiro looked at Rui and then stepped forward "C'mon man, we'll find her and then we'll beat the shit out of those guys so bad they will wish they were never born!" Domyouji looked at him and smiled, it was a smile they all knew. The smile meant that Domyouji was pissed and about to go one a killing spree. "I'll kill them for even thinking of touching her!" he roared and grabbed his jacket and ran past them out of the room. Rui, Sojiro followed by Akira all ran out behind him and got into Rui's car unfortunately Domyouji was driving.

=II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II=

Makino was worried. She knew how protective Tsukasa was and she knew what he would do to protect her, not to mention the rest of the F4. Makino would never admit it but she was glad she knew them and that they all looked out for her. They were really her best friends, and that's why she was worried because she knew they would kill anyone who wanted to hurt her. Makino closed her eyes and prayed that everything would be okay. She then heard someone approaching her; she slowly opened her eyes to see a guy staring down at her with a leering smile. She glared at him and edged herself backwards.

"C'mon baby! Don't be so mean, I like you and I can show you a nice time." He said. The other men around laughed at him and made similar comments. Makino closed her eyes and she felt tears stinging but she refused to let them fall. She looked up and him, glared and said "Listen you asshole, go fuck yourself! I wouldn't be seen dead with a guy like you let alone touch a guy like you! So why don't you go take your hand and unzip your pants and …" she was cut off as the guy grabbed her and pulled her up- hard!

"You bitch! I don't need to be nice, I asked hell I was even going to be gentle but know you don't get a choice!" he ripped her top, unzipped his pants, then started on her pants. Makino started kicking and screaming. "Let go of me!" all the men started laughing and Makino started crying. Suddenly everyone stopped as there was a loud bang and the door was blown off its hinges.

=II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II=

Domyouji stood there with the remaining F4 when he saw Makino with her shirt ripped and the guy who was almost on top of her. Domyouji let out a roar and was on the guy in mere seconds. He couldn't think of anything except this punk trying to hurt his Makino. He grabbed the guy by the collar and punched him in the face. He continued to punch him until his hand began to bleed, but then he swung him round and smashed his face into the wall. He turned and saw the rest of the guys also bashing the other men. Akira was currently breaking a man's hand, while Sojiro was breaking a guy's nuts and Rui surprisingly was hitting two guys at once and smashing their heads together. Domyouji then heard a whimper and turned to see Makino curled up into a small ball, shivering with fear. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, after making sure she was fine he kissed her forehead and told her that he was going to take her home. Suddenly a shot rang out and everybody froze.

=II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II=

Everyone in the room stood still as a man walked into the light. He was not old and was about their age. He looked around and smiled. "Why thank you for gracing us with your presence!" he said.

Domyouji stepped forward and said "What do you want! Who are you?"

"Oh you don't know me, my name is Oraga! And I want revenge!"

"You bastard! You're the worst! Bringing an innocent girl here and using her as bait! Bastard!" Sojiro yelled.

"The worst is Domyouji!" the man yelled back. Everyone turned and looked at Domyouji.

"What are you talking about?" Tsukusa asked.

"My cousin! When Domyouji was rude and stupid, Eitoku 1st year, there was a righteous person that stood up to his "great" authority. My cousin Nin! He was a good person, who looked after me and stood up for me and Domyouji bashed him so bad he never went back. They tried to take it to court but they coaxed his parents with money. These guys they all have a grudge against Domyouji! Now you have to pay!"

He lifted his gun and pointed it at Domyouji, it was all in slow motion, Tsukusa heard Makino's scream and then a shot rang out. Everyone was looking around, but the one who fell was not Domyouji it was Oraga! He fell and toppled down the stairs. One of Akira's men had shot him. At the sight of their dead leader the rest of the men started running out of the warehouse. Domyouji ignored everyone and turned to Tsukushi who as crying. He gently picked her up in his arms and carried out of the warehouse with the F4 behind him. He put her into the car and after quietly speaking to the boys he got into the car and drove off.

=II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II=

Tsukasa carried Makino into the house passed a protesting Tama and into his suite. Tsukasa felt how cold Tsukushi was and did the only thing he could think of. He turned on the shower and sat under the warm water with Tsukushi in his arms. They sat there for hours until Tsukasa felt Tsukushi shivering. He then wrapped a robe around her and gave her a t-shirt to wear. She was having trouble taking her wet clothes off so he asked dif he could help, when she nodded Tsukusa took charge, stripping her wet clothes and quickly slipping his t-shirt over her head. He was so tuned on by the image of Tsukushi in his clothes but he fought his desire and felt like shit for wanting her after all she'd been through. He tucked her into bed and moved to lie on the couch when he felt her grab him.

"Don't go" she whispered. He nodded and climbed into the bed and under the sheets. He pulled her into his arms and said "its okay you can sleep" she nodded and snuggled into him.

=II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II=

Several hours a much rested Tsukushi woke up and smiled at Tsukasa. He was snoring soft and looked absolutely adorable. Her smile vanished as she remembered what had happened, but after looking at Tsukasa she quickly pushed those thoughts away and focused on tormenting Tsukasa. She would start with the sensitive spot- his ear lobe.

=II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II=

Tsukasa groaned, he was dreaming of Tsukushi in his T-shirt, in his bed, playing with his ear and kissing his neck. He groaned again and tuned to grab the real Makino only he could feel her. He fought his way out of the dream only to find his Makino on top of him doing the things he was dreaming about.

"Tsukushi…what are you…" he let out another groan as Tsukushi kissed her way down his neck and onto his chest. "I don't think…"

"Good! Don't think, you were never good at it anyway!" she said and smiled after she heard him let out another groan.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you and after last night I…" Tsukushi shut him up her favorite way by kissing him.

=II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II=

After a heavy make out session, Tsukushi knew that Tsukusa was hesitant to go any further so she took over. She straddled him and slowly began to rock against him. Tsukasa's eyes widened before letting out a groan and helping Tsukushi off with her shirt. Tsukusa forgot that he had stripped her bare, even taking off her panties and bra. Tsukushi sat straddling him in her birthday suit and god did that turn him on.

Tsukusa turned them around so that he was now on top and began getting rid of his clothes. Tsukushi helped and they were both naked in no time. Tsukasa began nibbling on Tsukushi neck before leaving it and kissing her fully on her mouth while running his hands up and down her body making her moan. He then gently spread her legs and started to stroke her with his finger.

Tsukushi moaned as she felt his fingers slide into her. He slowly eased another finger into her slowly stretching her and stroking her warm depths. Tsukushi moaned in pleasure and felt her climax coming. She groaned and came with a yell.

Tsukasa grinned and said "Liked that did you?"

Tsukushi smiled and answered him by grabbing his hair and pulling his mouth on to hers. They kept kissing until Tsukushi pulled away and slowly grabbed his hard in. Tsukusa groaned and leaned his head into tskushi's chest. Tsukushi slowly ran her hand up and down his length stopping only to give him a gently squeeze which made Tsukasa groan. She kept squeezing and pulling until Tsukasa came with shout.

Tsukasa looked up at Tsukushi and quickly spread her legs and plunged himself into her. Tsukushi moaned and Tsukusa pumped into her. Tsukushi rolled them over until she was on top, they were still connected and Tsukushi began to move. She rode Tsukusa all the way to their climax. She slid herself up and down slowly piercing herself with him, until they both came screaming each other's names.

=II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II=

Later that day Makino and Domyouji made their way through the , Eitoku cafeteria with Tsukasa's hand around her waist. Tsukasa grinned at Tsukushi while she laughed at people's stunned reactions.

"You'd think they would be used to it by now!" she mumbled. Tsukusa shrugged as they made their way up o F4's private lounge. The boys were there and they looked up as they saw the couple enter. Sojiro smirked and said "I guess your okay now, eh Makino!" the others all laughed as Tsukasa grinned and Tsukushi blushed.

=II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II==II=II=

**THERE IT IS! WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! ******

**x-writingfreak-x**


End file.
